Hermione Granger Scrooged
by broomstick flyer
Summary: The night before Dumbledore's funeral Hermione is paid a visit by her sister and others, what she learns is... well read it and you will find out. This was a little rushed but I decided to post anyway. H/Hr ship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, Now you all know I'm not JKR don't you.

Here we have a quickly written story based on the popular Christmas carol; I only had a short time to allow the muse that brought this to my mind, I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and thanks to anyone who decides to leave a review.

----

Hermione Jane Granger, Scrooged.

----

Chapter one.

---

The night before Dumbledore's funeral a very sad and tired Hermione Jane Granger crawled into her bed, she was sad because her former best friend Harry had ignored her when she said a quiet good night to him, and the other best friend the boy she had chosen to be her boyfriend after logically working things out during the summer holiday was still in the common room with his face glued to Lavender Brown even though they had supposedly broken up. Although she was a little jealous of Lavender it was not enough to make Hermione cry, after all she had had two best friends at the end of the last summer holidays and she had sat down and logically worked out all the pro's and cons as to which one she should choose as a boyfriend, there was nothing more she could do than she had already done, it was not her logic that was at fault, it was that stupid red headed Weasley, she was quite sure about that. She had sworn to be logical in future, no more rushing into unknown situations.

She discounted her heart completely, refusing to listen when it kept telling her she was in love with Harry Potter, it was after all not logical to be in love with someone who had the prophecy hanging over him, it was not logical to love someone who had less than a fifty percent chance of surviving his last fight with Voldemort. So she chose her other best friend Ronald Weasley to be her boyfriend, and so at the start of the new term she had begun to distance her self from Harry and openly began to drop huge hints to Ron that she liked him.

Ron however either did not recognise the hints or he did not fancy her as she had thought he did. Trying to improve things with Ron she had stopped all and any physical contact with Harry which had eventually caused her to stop all contact with him unless he instigated it, when he did act friendly, which he did no matter how rude or hurtful she was to him she had started to become angry with him blaming him for how Ron was ignoring her.

Her attitude to Harry quickly led to her treating him badly, she became bitchy and hateful toward him, she even accused him of cheating in potions because he was using a book that helped him get better grades than she did, she actually became jealous of her best friend and his performance in the potions class. Still she was not thinking about Harry that night as she lay down in her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Hermione awoke suddenly and looked around in the darkness wondering what had woken her, slowly turning her head to the right she could see a small light getting brighter as it grew in size, just seconds later a small girl around five or six was standing at the side of Hermione's bed.

"Hello Hermione," the little girl said in a melodic voice that reminded Hermione of her Grandmother.

Hermione stared at the child for several moments wondering if she was still asleep and this was all a dream, "Who… who are you?" she asked stammering slightly as she did.

"I was to be your older sister Athena but I never got to be born due to that car crash mum was in," the little girl answered with a sorrowful look in her golden brown eyes.

"Oh!" Hermione said quietly looking around to see if any of her dorm mates were awake, they were all fast asleep. "Well it's nice to meet you Athena, but why are you here?"

"I came to help you, to stop you being foolish," Athena answered smiling at her sister.

"How come you look so young if you are Athena?" Hermione suddenly asked, surely her elder sister would be older than herself and not younger, it was logical after all.

"Oh we grow much slower where I live, Grandma Annie has been watching over you and she told me what you have been doing this year," Athena said quite seriously.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if she had been hit with some strange spell, or given some delusion making potion, as she pinched her self and jumped at the resulting pain her sister held out her hand to her.

"I want you to take my hand and come with me," Athena said in a commanding tone of voice.

Hermione unable to resist held out her hand, as she took hold of her sisters hand the world around her began to spin, spinning faster and faster until it all suddenly stopped, Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in someone's living room, a tall horsey looking woman and a rather fat man that Hermione immediately recognised even though they seemed much younger, were helping a little fat boy open presents.

"Oh ickle Diddykins is four today, mummy and daddy have a lovely cake for your birthday," Petunia Dursley was saying as she smiled at her son.

A rather quiet little voice from behind her made Hermione turn around to see who spoke, a small badly dressed little dark haired boy with a pronounced squint was speaking "Aunty Petunia do I have a birthday?" the little boy asked timidly.

Petunia turned around and slapped the little boy so hard he fell backward out of the open living room doorway, "Your bitch of a mother never left any information about you because you don't deserve a birthday you little freak, and what have I told you about asking questions?" she told the boy as he picked himself up, blood dripped down onto his shirt from the split lip he had received.

"Look what you did to that nice shirt we were kind enough to give you," Vernon Dursley yelled as he tugged at the piece of rag the boy wore "I'll teach you to ruin the clothes we give you," he said as he grabbed the little boy and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs "Get to bed and keep quiet if you know what is good for you."

Hermione looked on in shock as the little boy she knew to be Harry Potter was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, she was even more shocked when she heard Vernon shout through the locked door.

"We'll see if four or five days without food will curb your curiosity boy," he then kicked the door before turning to smile at his son "so Dudley my boy what would you like first your cake or maybe some chocolate?"

Hermione was crying hard and begging her sister to show her no more beatings or any of the other things she had witnessed being done to Harry, but Athena was not quite finished yet.

Hermione suddenly found her self following Harry into his first day at school, he was still forced to squint hard to see as Petunia pushed him through the school gates and then left him there while she walked Dudley to his class. Harry followed other boys around his age in to the school where the school secretary found him wandering along a corridor; she led him by the hand to a class room and took him inside.

The teacher was calling the roll out when he called "Harry Potter," Harry did not flinch, he just sat there looking around as though looking for Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter!" the teacher called again before he stood from his desk and threw a small piece of chalk at Harry. "You are supposed to answer when I call your name out Potter," the teacher said as he stared at Harry "shall we try that again? Harry Potter."

A surprised Harry realising he actually had a real name stuttered out an answer that satisfied the teacher with his answer, and the scene faded from Hermione's view to be quickly replaced by another scene where the same teacher was shouting at Harry about his not paying attention before he noticed Harry was squinting, quickly drawing a rough picture of a cat on the blackboard the teacher asked Harry what the drawing was, it did not take a great mind to see that little Harry Potter could not even see the blackboard from where he was at the back of the class. The scene changed once more to a small second hand shop, Petunia was sorting through a box of old glasses, finally pulling out several she had Harry try them until; he said he could see better, she paid the shop keeper just twenty pence for the second hand glasses then threatened Harry that if he ever broke them he would suffer the consequences.

Hermione was shown several more beatings and starvation treatment of Harry as he grew, his height stunted due to his treatment, she saw the inside of the cupboard where Harry spent most of his young life locked up. She was shown the birthdays and Christmases' that Harry was never allowed to attend or take part in, he was instead always locked in the cupboard under the stairs. She was also shown how lonely Harry was at school and how even his teachers were cruel to him.

By the time Athena had returned Hermione to her dorm the sixth year girl was breaking her heart for the friend she had discarded. As her sister faded into nothing once again Hermione heard her voice "And now you have joined the Dursleys!"

Hermione lay in her bed thinking of how she had treated the boy who had saved her life in the first year, the boy who had become her first real friend, the only one of her two so called best friends who did not ridicule her or call her names, he did not shout at her or make her cry, she wondered how she could have treated the boy she had fallen in love with the way she had for the past ten months.

Hermione had no idea how long she sat on her bed crying and chastising herself, she swore she would find a way to make things right with Harry, she would make up for all she had done to him in the past year, no matter what it took to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Now you all know I'm not JKR don't you.

----

Scrooged 2

----

Hermione was just drifting off to sleep again when once more she saw the small light appear; slowly it grew in size until Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room. There was a distinct frown on the face of Albus Dumbledore as he stepped closer to the bed, "Hello miss Granger," he said in his quiet grandfatherly voice.

"Hello headmaster, are you here to show me something, I know I have been rather awful to Harry this past year, but I wont do it again I swear," Hermione said as Albus held out his hand to her. Once again she was unable to resist as the head master held her and the world began to spin.

Albus and Hermione watched as the tiny first year Harry launched himself at a huge Troll in an attempt to distract it away from the frightened little girl who was pressed tightly against a wall, she watched as he did the first thing that came to mind and stabbed at the Troll with his wand, she flinched when the wand entered the huge nostril of the twelve foot horror. She held her breath as Harry hanging on for his and her life yelled at Ron to do something instead of just standing there.

Moments later she was standing with Dumbledore and watched as her younger first year self gave Harry a hug, she could feel his conflicting emotions as he wondered what to do, he had never been hugged before and was confused what it meant, then she was flooded with happiness as Harry realised how wonderful it was to be held like that.

Next she was in the great hall as her second year self ran into the hall and then headed straight for Harry pulling him into a fierce hug as she was remembering all the hours he had sat with her talking to her while she had been petrified, she could feel the flood of emotions as her younger self held him, emotions that held the beginnings of love.

As her third year self hugged tightly to him as they flew on Buckbeak up to one of the tower windows she could feel the elation flowing through the boy she was hugging, the feeling of joy that flooded from him because she was holding him was almost to much to bear, her tears slowly began to fall yet again as she realised Harry was falling in love with her even as early as their third year, she randomly wondered why he had not asked her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year if he was in love with her.

As though in answer to her unasked question she found herself next to Dumbledore standing in the Gryffindor common room, her younger self was sitting reading Hogwarts a History once again when Harry joined her. Harry looked around at the empty room and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Hermione!"

"Hmm," she answered as she turned yet another page in her favourite book.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked quietly as if afraid to disturb her to much.

Hermione knew it was the day they had received the news about the Yule ball from professor McGonagall, she remembered looking up all she could find about the tournament rituals in her copy of her favourite book.

Hermione watched in horror as her younger self turned yet another page as Harry waited nervously for an answer, an answer that never came, after waiting for quite a while Harry got up and walked over to the portrait hole and left the tower to ask his second choice of girl, while her younger self never even noticed him leave.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore only to see him shrug before the scene changed again, Harry stood watching her longingly as she entered the great hall on the arm of Viktor Krum, her older self saw once again the look in his eyes that told her he thought she was beautiful, she remembered the first time she had seen him look at her like that and she remembered thinking 'you should have asked me'. She watched as Harry sadly sat and watched as she danced the night away with Viktor, she realised then that that was why Harry had not stood up for her against Ron when he was yelling at her in the common room that night, especially when she told Ron he should have asked her first, which was exactly what Harry had done.

As another scene unfolded she watched as their younger versions were in the library researching how to stay under water for an hour, Ron begged off to go to the kitchens to see if he could get some thing to eat, her younger self heaved a sigh as she put down one book and opened another flipping through the pages until she found something of interest.

Harry placed the book he had just read through on the desk and removed his glasses to rub his eyes, as he replaced his glasses he looked across the table at Hermione and smiled "I love you Hermione," he told her as he reached for her free hand. Before Harry's hand reached hers Hermione lifted it to once again turn a page, she glanced up at him "Hmm ok," she said her mind obviously somewhere inside the large book she was reading, it was obvious to Harry that once again she was not listening to him.

Harry knew she had not been listening to him, feeling defeated he simply shrugged his shoulders told himself he was wasting his time then picked another book.

The next scene unfolded and she was standing under water, she could feel the total disappointment Harry felt as Viktor cut her free and pulled her to the surface, he was wishing with all he was that she had been his hostage as he cut free Ron and the young sister of Fleur. She felt his disappointment when he heard Viktor ask her to spend the summer with him and she had not said no, Harry knew she had been thinking of saying yes to the Bulgarian seeker.

The next scene made her shiver in fear and horror as she appeared in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, she stood trembling slightly as Harry was tied to a gravestone by wormtail, she could hear his thoughts as he tried to work out what Hermione might do in this situation, she was astonished when she heard him as he fought Voldemort during the prior Incantatem, 'I'll never get to see Hermione again' kept repeating in his thoughts until his parents appeared to him and helped him get away.

It had not taken her long to work out just how much Harry loved her, or what he would be willing to suffer for her, she thought again how she had treated him that year and her heart felt heavy.

The fight in the ministry was in full swing when she watched as her younger self was hit by the spell from Dolohov, she watched as Harry instantly fell apart, he seemed oblivious of Dolohov and the others as her stared at her fallen body, he did not move a muscle until Neville announced he could feel a pulse, she saw the huge staggering breath he took on Neville's words, he shook himself and entered the fight once again leading the death eaters away from her.

Hermione found herself watching as Ron repeatedly made her cry or yelled at her always accusing her of being mental, she watched as Ron was shown to have no idea who she actually was or understood what she enjoyed, he was totally ignorant of her feelings, it was always Harry that gave her a shoulder to cry on or an encouraging word telling her how clever or how good she was. It was Harry who knew how she liked her tea in the morning, Harry who bought her books and seemed to understand her love of them. She stood with Albus and wondered why she had ever considered Ron as a boyfriend when he wasn't even a true friend at all, in fact after what she had seen she wondered if Ron hated her as much as it seemed from what she had seen as an outsider.

Suddenly she found her self watching the past year, every time she had said something nasty or cruel to Harry, every time she had belittled him or refused to talk to him, refused to believe in him anymore, she watched with growing horror at how hate filled she seemed to be when she refused to help him with his home work, refused point blank to check out his essay's as she had done since they first became friends. She saw as he tried hard to save the friend ship they once had from dying, she watched as he still talked to her in a friendly manner no matter what she did to him.

She held her breath as Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him in the common room, she heard his thought as he sought her out and she simply smiled at him 'Oh well some one wants me even if it is only Ginny' he thought.

Then Hermione found herself standing behind Harry as he sat on his bed writing in a journal, _'Well if she wants to be with Ron then so be it, I have wasted to long being in love with her. If she is with him then there is nothing else left in this world for me to fight for, what is there for me in this world of magic that ridicules me and constantly tries to destroy me, what is there that I need? I can live with out the press saying how mad I am, I can live with out having to watch every word I utter and everything I do, I can live without being a prisoner of the order for the rest of my life. I don't need this bigoted hateful world where even best friends can't be trusted. I will end it with Ginny in the morning then I can be in America or even Australia within a few days, I can live my life as a muggle I don't need magic. After the funeral tomorrow I will leave this hate filled hidden world to its own devices, without Hermione I can do nothing, without her I am nothing.'_

Hermione was horrified to think she had driven Harry to take such drastic measures, she seemed to have accomplished Voldemort's aims for him, the boy with the heart of a lion, the people saving thing, the courage that few others had ever matched seemed to be gone, all that was left was a lonely broken hearted sixteen year old boy who had lost or had been deserted by all those he had ever loved.

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile before he too faded away, Hermione looked around at her sleeping room mates and wondered if it was all some crazy nightmare she was stuck in, or was it all true and real.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, Now you all know I'm not JKR don't you.

----

Scrooged 3

----

Once more as she was drifting off to sleep Hermione was visited by another ghostly person, this one she did not know personally but from her looks and the descriptions of Harry's mum it was Lily Potter who was now standing there at her bedside holding out her hand for Hermione to take hold of.

This time things were a little different as she found herself as though she were a part of Harry as well as herself, she found it hard to think of a way to describe just what was happening to her as she was first herself then she was Harry and then herself again. It seemed rather confusing at first but soon things clarified and she understood what was happening.

Hermione watched as Harry glanced once more at his mentors new monument as it glistened in the sunlight, the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour left him alone and walked slowly back to the castle. Harry watched his one time best friends as they passed the minister while they were heading in his direction, turning around he walked off toward the path that went around the Hogwarts black lake.

Hermione could feel his feelings, she could share his thoughts as things unfolded in front of her as though she were Harry.

Harry knew he could no longer rely on them, the two people he had thought of as his family. Ron he had thought of as a brother until this year when the red head had hardly spoken to him at all in his quest to get his hands on Lavender Brown, and the bushy haired Hermione, the girl he had loved for so many years first as a friend and then as he aged his love turned to something more, something deep, he knew he was still in love with her, he also knew he would probably love her for as long as he lived.

She was the one who had treated him so bad all year speaking to him in a sarcastic and spiteful, some times even hateful way, sometimes refusing to speak to him at all. He knew she no longer believed in him or trusted him as she had once done, he blamed him self for it all, taking them to the ministry the year before had been a bad idea, they had both lost their faith in him, and now he had decided he could no longer rely on their support he would have to face the world of death eaters and Voldemort alone, or leave the wizarding world to its fate.

Harry decided if he ever really needed any help with what he was supposed to do, he would trust Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, the two friends who had remained loyal, who had continued to believe in him. He had walked most of the way around the lake when Ron and Hermione had nearly caught up with him. Hermione called for him to wait but he carried on walking, turning toward the castle. All he wanted to do was to get away from them as the pictures of her in Ron's arms, the red head stroking her hair, her sitting in an empty class room crying because Ron was with Lavender, all the jealous looks she had thrown toward Lavender kept running through his mind. He had reached Gryffindor tower and was waiting for the portrait door to the tower to open when they actually caught up with him.

"Harry, why didn't you wait?" Hermione asked as the door swung open.

Ignoring them both he pushed his way into the tower and headed up to his dorm to collect his trunk, he would not be coming back again so he took a quick look around at the room that had been his home for six years and whispered goodbye.

Ron had followed him up the stairs and was demanding to know why he was ignoring them, as usual he was yelling. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, a green glow filling them as he turned to Ron and almost in a whisper, one that was ice cold and filled with hate and menace he spoke "Weasley just shut up before you regret opening your stupid mouth once to often."

Ron stared his mouth gaping, then for the first time since he had met Harry he was scared of him, scared to say any more, scared to move as those emerald green eyes looked at him, seemed to pierce him with the deep hate reflecting in them.

"You should finish packing, the train leaves in less than twenty minutes," Harry said sounding cold and powerful. Harry picked up his trunk then left the room while Ron Weasley as always began to rush around to finish his packing at the last minute.

Harry was just leaving the common room through the portrait hole when he heard Hermione call out to him, asking him to wait. With tears in his eyes he took a deep breath then continued his exit from the common room. Hermione followed after him struggling with her trunk as she dragged it along behind her. He was on the stairs when she caught up with him, breathing heavy as she dropped the trunk handle and caught hold of his shirt sleeve.

Harry looked down at where her hand had a grip on his sleeve, "If you don't mind, I prefer it if only my friends touched me," he said snatching his arm from her grip.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock, she stood and stared at him as he turned his back to her and continued down the stairs straightening his shoulders as he went. She was watching him walk out through the main doors still standing where he had left her, her mind was still numb from the shock of his words when she realised some one was talking to her.

"…And now you've lost him, probably for good, and it serves you right. I hope you suffer as much as I am," the voice she heard said to her. Looking around she saw Ginny, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend.

"What?" Hermione asked confused by what was happening.

"Harry, you've lost him, what you did at the funeral was the last time he will let you hurt him," Ginny said as she walked past dragging her trunk.

"Ginny I don't understand, I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said grabbing her trunk and following the fiery haired girl down the stairs.

Ginny looked at Hermione trying to work out if she really didn't know. "I love him with all my heart, and thanks to you these last two weeks have been a dream come true, except for the fact he was using me trying to forget how much he loved you, he didn't and never will love me back, I would give everything I have for him to love me half as much as he loved you, even while you treated him like something you stepped in, he still loved you, all the rejection and cruel words this past year, you know he thinks you hate him, he doesn't know why, he doesn't understand what he did that turned you against him, and it has been tearing him up inside, I knew, I saw it in the way he tried so hard to remain your friend even when you were so nasty hateful and bitchy to him, I knew he was going to end it with me today when I saw the tears in his eyes as he watched you and that useless single brain celled brother of mine cuddling." Ginny said as silent tears ran down her face.

"Ginny I still don't understand," Hermione said quietly as she too shed some tears.

"No neither do I, why would you spend all that time chasing a boy like my stupid brother who being so thick has done nothing but argue with you, hurt you made you cry, and called you names, say hateful things to you for six years, when a boy like Harry treated you like a queen, was always there for you, always giving you his love, how could you fail to see how much he loves you. Everyone else knew it, even Skeeter knew it, even I knew it I'm sorry to say, but I was just some one he came to, to try to forget how he felt about you, I had hoped but…" Ginny ended as she watched the carriage that Harry was now sitting in drive away, "and you drove him out of our lives, maybe for good, we may never see him again." Ginny wiped her eyes as she climbed into the next carriage that appeared shutting the door to prevent Hermione joining her.

"Hello Hermione, did you see Harry, he looked so sad when he said goodbye to me, like it would be the last time he ever saw me, do you know where he was going for the holiday?" Luna asked as she joined Hermione on the steps of the castle "oh never mind, I don't suppose you would know, you're not his friend now are you? I mean you seemed to be... now what would the word be… erm 'cruel or nasty or even hateful' might be the word I'm looking for, but no that's not quite it is it, maybe you could tell me, how would you describe the way you treated the boy who was in love with you?"

Hermione looked at Luna as the young Ravenclaw wiped tears from her face, "This year the school lost its headmaster, it was a very sad loss and no doubt it will be a loss felt by all of us, you Hermione you also lost the love of the greatest, kindest, and most noble man alive, every woman in the wizarding world would give all they have to have been loved by him the way he loved you and you threw it away, and people said you were smart." Luna dried her tears and walked out to the next carriage.

Lavender Brown walked past and laughed with Parvati as they joined Luna climbing into the carriage, Lavender turned back to look at Hermione "I hope you got to say goodbye to him you foolish bitch," she called as Ron joined Hermione still standing on the stairs.

Hermione stood watching as Harry James Potter bought a ticket to Australia at the travel agents, he wasn't even going to fly; he had bought a ticket on a cruise ship that sailed the next day

Hermione who had thought of all the things she should not have said and all the things she should have said was feeling desperate. Seeing things through Harry's eyes as well as her own had made her give serious thought to what she really wanted out of her life, the only thing she knew for sure was she could not envision a life with out Harry as the main character in it. Slowly she turned to Lily "Does it have to end like this, can't I do something, anything, I don't want to lose him, I don't want to live in a world without him."

"That is up to you child, we are only here to help you see the mistake you were making," Lily said as she too began to fade away "Tell my son I love him." were her last words to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, Now you all know I'm not JKR don't you.

----

Scrooged 4.

----

Harry James Potter awoke early on the day of Dumbledore's funeral with the pleasant feeling of a female lying in his bed with him, he could feel the weight of her head on his chest as well as the comfort of her leg that lay atop of his and wrapped around him was the warm body and soft skinned arms of someone who smelt vaguely of vanilla.

There was only one woman who Harry knew who always smelt that good, the woman he loved, but who had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Slowly and carefully he reached over for his glasses, slipping them on his face he found himself looking into the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

Ever the gentleman Harry looked at her for a few seconds before his brain let him know that this was not some wonderful dream. With a rather weak yell Harry threw himself from the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. As he lay there trying to work out if he was going crazy Hermione's face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Hermione! Your in my bed!!!" Harry exclaimed rather futilely.

"I know Harry, now come back to bed, we need to talk. I've been waiting ages for you to wake up," Hermione said smiling at him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he picked himself off the floor.

Hermione sat cross legged on his bed and told him it was around five am, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Harry, I was just so tired I only lay down for a minute or two, I must have fallen asleep," she explained as he sat down next to her.

"So what on earth did you want to talk to me about this early in the morning?" Harry asked sounding a little irritated.

"I wanted to apologise and ask your forgiveness for the way I treated you this year, I've been a fool Harry. I fell in love with you…" she said as Harry cut her off.

"You could have fooled me, I thought you hated me," Harry said rather hotly.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was frightened of being in love with you, I was scared I would lose you, terrified you would die and leave me alone. I know it was stupid to try to deny it, idiotic to try to fall for Ron, I know now that I can't make my heart love someone just because my head thinks it logical. I feel so foolish, in trying not to lose you I drove you away, I tried to bury my love for you, the only result I got from that was exactly the opposite to what I wanted, I suddenly realised I was losing you the way things were going, please Harry give me a chance to put things right between us." Hermione said as she pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll never understand women," Harry said as he lay down with a gasp of exasperation.

Hermione followed his action and lay down next to him, her eyes fixed on his, slowly Harry turned onto his side so that he was face to face with her, then very slowly he leant forward and kissed her gently.

"I've waited years to do that," he said as he lay back down on his back.

Hermione cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest, "I don't think Ginny, Ron, or Mrs Weasley, are going to be very happy with me, all three of them will accuse me of being a scarlet woman but I don't care as long as I can be with you Harry," she said as she looked up at his face.

Harry smiled at her before he agreed "I think we should get some sleep," he said as he slipped his arm under her head and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. They fell back asleep on top of the bedcover together both with a smile on their face.

Hermione said a quiet thank you to her sister, Dumbledore and Harry's mum Lily. Her heart knew they had been trying to help her and Harry for without each other neither of them were complete.

It was a few hours later when they woke up, both of them startled until they remembered the talk earlier, it was Harry who pointed out that Hermione was in his room and she would have to go down stairs before she could go up to the girls dorm to dress for the day. She was still in her nightgown.

"I don't care what anyone says, I don't care if the whole world finds out I'm in love with you Harry," Hermione said as she watched him take off his pyjama top.

"I need to go for a shower, are you going to wait here for me, or are you going to face that world alone," Harry chuckled.

"I'll wait here love so we can face them together, I know it's not your fault I slept on your bed, but it would be nice to have some support facing the Weasleys," Hermione replied also with a small chuckle.

Once they arrived in the common room they both wondered why they had been worried about Ron as he was too busy wrapped around Lavender to notice them, Ginny was no where to be seen, only Neville and Dean gave them inquisitive looks, Hermione made her way up to the sixth year girls dorm where she found Ginny waiting for her.

"So you finally realised then?" Ginny said before Hermione even knew she was there.

"Yes I found out how stupid I was being, I'm sorry Gin, I really am but I love him even though I didn't want too." Hermione answered quietly.

"Well at least I got to live my dream for a couple of weeks, but I tell you now Hermione, if you hurt him again I shall be coming after you and I will take him from you," Ginny said sadly.

"Are you okay Gin, I mean I was expecting you to be mad at me," Hermione said as she pulled her clean clothes out of her trunk.

"I… I had… I had a feeling it would end today, I knew he was going to finish with me, I could tell." Ginny said as she let a few tears fall. "So no I'm not mad, well not at you, maybe at Ron the fool, he just doesn't know what he has missed out on eh?"

"I really am sorry Gin," Hermione said feeling sad for her best female friend.

"Well as long as he marries my big sister we get to keep him around a while longer," Ginny said with a sad smile.

"So are we still friends then?" Hermione asked.

"No not friends, more like sisters eh?" Ginny said as she threw a pillow at Hermione "And you are the big sis."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug which Ginny returned "I just want to make him happy," Hermione told the younger one.

"Well that's what I want, I want him to be happy, god knows he hasn't had much of a life," Ginny said making her way to the door "see you at the service eh?"

Hermione got showered and changed and wondered at how well Ginny had taken it all, but then she remembered what Ginny had said while Hermione had been with Lily and she smiled at the bravery of the young girl who saw her as a big sister. Now all she had to do was face Ron.

Down stairs in the common room Ron was still to busy with Lavender sitting in his lap trying to talk him into taking her back as his girlfriend in between trying to suck his insides out through his mouth.

As they all took their seats for Dumbledore's funeral service Harry sat with Hermione on one side of him in tears while Ginny was in the same condition on his other side, wrapping an arm around each of them Harry, Hermione, and Ginny cried with each other for their friend tutor and mentor.

They all knew there was still a lot to do before the war was over, all they could hope for was to be among the survivors.

Ron sat on the other side of the aisle was surprised to see his best mate with his sister crying on one shoulder and Hermione crying on the other while Harry himself stood up straight with tears running down his cheeks.

"They should be together," he said to himself as he looked at his two best friends 'we have quite a lot to do before Harry finally gets rid of Voldemort.' There was no doubt in Ron Weasleys mind that Harry James Potter was going to be the victor of this war they were in, he had learned his lesson well, no set back ever stopped Harry from doing what was right, and with Hermione they had the brains to beat anyone they came up against.


End file.
